Good Boys Do Fine Always
by jackiechica
Summary: Chapter 2: Okay, they're officially in love. But are Ken and Takeru ready to tell the world? Yes, but not without Karaoke! My first attempt at male-male relationships. Be kind, R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Present

Jackie:  Oh.  My.  Dear.  Lord.  
Agent Blorange:  I'm rubbing off on you!  
Takeru:  You…you wrote a…shounin-ai?  
Ken:  Stop the world, I want to get off…and I thought you loved Yolei, Takeru!  
Takeru:  *gags* No way in hell!  She's a dirty skank ho!  
Ken:  You obviously aren't using the CSMH time line, are you?  
Jackie:  Nope.  This was actually inspired by a picture called "Nocturne, 2K1" by Magnolia.  
Agent Blorange:  And she likes reading Kenkeru's/Taken's.  
Jackie:  Anyway, just enjoy!

Good Boys Do Fine Always

Takeru sat down in the courtyard.  He slung his backpack off and sat it next to him, noticing that the girls from San Antonio in his Algebra class had pinned American dollar bills to his strap.  He smiled.  He had been sung to in Chemistry, forced to wear weird hats in French and Geography, and now given foreign currency, all before lunch.  But then, what else can you expect when your 16th birthday is a school day?

            "Hey Takeru, when's the party?"

            Takeru grinned and blushed slightly as Ken jogged across the courtyard towards him.  Secretly, Takeru had had a small…okay, average…okay, HUGE EARTH-SHATTERING crush on the tall, raven-haired boy for quite some time, but felt sure that Ken didn't reciprocate his affections.  "At five tonight.  You coming?" He hoped he didn't sound too hopeful.

            Ken smiled, and…_is that mischief I see in his eyes? _Takeru wondered.  "Wouldn't miss it.  Hey, just out of curiosity, what time were you born?"  Takeru looked at him, puzzled.  "One thirty in the afternoon…why?"

            Ken looked at his watch.  "Oh look, 1:29, just in time for your…"

            "BIRTHDAY SPANKING!"

            Takeru spun around in time to see Daisuke, Hikari, and Miyako leap out of their hiding places.  He tried to run, but Ken caught him around the waist and picked him slightly off the ground.  Takeru blushed profusely at the thought of Ken's strong arms wrapped around him…not to mention from the embarrassing knowledge that practically the whole school was watching.  Daisuke helped Ken to hold Takeru while the girls took turns administering the ritualistic slaps, loudly counting each one.  After what seemed like an eternity, Miyako 'hit' "Sixteen!" and Ken let go.  Takeru started to stand up…and realized that Daisuke was still holding him off the ground.

            "Hey, what gives?" he demanded.  They had already given him the 16 years worth…of…_uh oh_…

            Ken stood behind Takeru, ready to administer the final blow.  He found the view rather enjoyable, seeing Takeru's tight, round ass sticking up in the air like that.  _God, he's so adorable…no, he'd never go for that, he's straight…I think…_

            Takeru heard Ken shout "And one to grow on!" and felt two broad hands slap his ass harder than both girls combined.  "Ouch!  You jerk!"  In reality, though, he found the action rather enjoyable …_no, it wouldn't work…_

            Daisuke finally let Takeru fall to the ground, and he stood up slowly, bright red and rubbing his backside.  He was about to say something about Ken's next birthday, but the bell rang and cut off any empty threats as everyone split up and headed for class.

~*Later that Day*~

            After school, Takeru walked home alone.  He slid his key into the door, and was thoroughly surprised when he found it unlocked.  His mother usually worked until late.  Cautiously, he opened the door…and immediately found himself in a headlock.  Takeru struggled against his attacker, until he heard a familiar voice behind him…

            "Hey squirt, I'm gonna have to find you a new nickname. You're as tall as I am now!"

            "YAMATO!" Takeru squirmed until his older brother released him, then turned and gave him a playful punch in the ribs.  "Man, everybody is abusing me today!"  The older blonde laughed.  "I heard.  Taichi told me that Hikari told him that you already got your birthday spanking in front of the whole high school." Takeru blushed.  "Great, everybody knows…"

            "Sweetie, your home!" Mrs. Takaishi walked in from the living room.  "Mom, you're home early, aren't you?"  Takeru asked.  "Well, yes, I had to wait for your present to get here.  Oh, and you're not allowed in the living room until the party, ok?  Why don't you and Yamato go do something for the afternoon?"  Yamato looked at his watch.  "Hey, we can catch the 3:45 movie.  Wanna go, my treat?"  Takeru nodded.  "Of course.  How often is that going to happen?" Yamato shoved him out towards the door, while Takeru wondered what kind of present his mother took off work to get…

~*5:00 P.M.*~

            "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TAKERU!"

            Yamato and Takeru had just gotten back from the movie and walked in to find an apartment full of friends and family.  His mother was in the back, though, as if she were guarding the living room door.  "Hey! Hi, thanks!"  Takeru's eyes scanned the crowd.  He saw Hikari and Taichi, Miyako, Daisuke, Koushiro, Sora, and…Ken.  Takeru's face involuntarily blushed at the sight of him.  He shook it off.  "Hey mom, what's the big surprise you won't let me in the living room to see?"

            "You mean that she won't let anyone in the living room to see," said Daisuke.  "She wouldn't even let us put our stuff down in there!"

            "Well, I guess you can go in there now.  Takeru first!"  Mrs. Takaishi walked in and flipped the light switch off.  Takeru stepped in and looked around, and finally saw a large shadow against the wall that wasn't normally there.  "Maybe she got you a motorcycle, dude!" Daisuke whispered.  Takeru felt broad hands on his shoulder, and knew that Ken was leaning over his shoulder to try and see it.  _I'm glad it's dark; I'll bet I've turned twelve shades of red!_

            Suddenly, his mother yelled "Surprise!" and flipped on the lights.  There, against the wall, was the most beautiful thing Takeru had seen in a long time (besides Ken):  A black Pearl River acoustic miniature Upright piano!  Ken whistled.  "Wow.  That's something."  Takeru was speechless.  Miyako smirked.  "Well, Takeru, all you have to do now is learn how to play it and you'll be set!"  Yamato laughed.  "Learn?  Try remember.  Test it out, squirt."  Yamato herded Takeru over to the wonderful instrument.  He hadn't had a piano in years!  Takeru began taking lessons when he was four, and would have been taking them still if his piano teacher hadn't moved away when he was nine.  Before that, there was the whole Digital World thing, and when he and his mother had moved, they had to sell his old piano.  He missed it, but it was nothing compared to this…this masterpiece!  As he sat down, he saw himself reflected perfectly in the polished black surface.  

"Um…let's see here…" Takeru couldn't consciously remember any songs; it had been a long time.  So, he just put his hands on the keyboard and hoped for instinct to take over.

            It did.  His fingers landed in the G-major position and he began playing "Minuet" By Johan Sebastian Bach.  It was slow at first, but once he started, it all came back and he picked up the tempo.  Every note rang just right, reverberating in the small room to give it almost a hall quality, and every chord sent Takeru's heart racing like it had years ago.  _This is what I love to do.  Man, I've missed this!_  Takeru was so caught up in the music, he didn't even notice in the reflection that a certain raven-haired boy had come to stand right behind him, in total awe of his sapphire-eyed angel's talent.  _Smart, cute, nice, and is a musical genius…wow._

Takeru finished the song (not without adding a few ending flourishes, of course), and was snapped back to reality when everyone started clapping.  He stood up, blushing slightly, and hugged his mother.  "Thank you!  I don't know how you got it, but THANK YOU so much!"  Mrs. Takaishi smiled.  "You might also want to thank your brother.  Your next lesson is Wednesday after school." Takeru spun around to face his brother.  "My Musicianship professor gives his students lessons for half price.  I'm picking you up right after school, don't be late!" Yamato ruffled his younger brother's hair, while all Takeru could do was stutter out a thank you.

            "Okay!" shouted Mrs. Takaishi.  "Whose ready for pizza?"

~*Next Saturday*~

            Takeru stared at the pages in front of him.  He tried it again.  He started fine, but then his right hand started moving faster than his left. He banged the keys impatiently.  "Why aren't my brain and my hands cooperating?" he asked, exasperated.  

            "I don't know, I kind of like that addition."

            Takeru practically slid off the bench, he spun so fast.  "Ken!  When'd you get here?"  

            Ken grinned and walked over to the piano.  "Just a second ago.  What song is that?"  Takeru flipped to the first page of music.  "Sonatina, Opus 55, No. 1, by Fredrick Kuhlau.  Also known as Punishment for Not Practicing Enough, arranged by Takeru Takaishi."  Ken chuckled and leaned one arm against the piano.  "It's not that bad.  You'll get it eventually."

            Takeru looked at Ken.  "You look like a lounged singer like that."  He blushed as he pictured Ken, wearing a long red dress, leaning a single white-gloved hand on the piano while gesturing with the other.  _Stop it, Takeru._

            Ken and Takeru both laughed.  "Hey, know any show tunes?" Ken asked.  Takeru stood up and pulled three books out of the bench.  Both suddenly looked away from each other, embarrassed.  _Oh my God, I just told/showed him I like show tunes!  Wait…he likes them too…_

Takeru handed the books to Ken, who looked through them, holding them up to hide his face until the blush faded.  Ken pointed to one in the second book.  "Can you play this one?" he asked.  Takeru nodded, and Ken set the book on the music stand, and sat down on the bench next to Takeru.

            Takeru tried to ignore Ken's leg lightly brushing his.  This was something he didn't want to mess up, since it was probably one of Ken's favorites.  But nothing could have prepared him for the sound of Ken's voice, singing the words.  Who knew Ken could sing like that?!

_"This is the moment  
This is the day,  
When I send all my doubts and demons  
On their way  
Every endeavor  
I have made ever  
Is coming into play,  
Yes, here and now today"_

Ken smacked himself internally.  _Why'd I pick this song?  Why THIS song?  He's going to hate me…_

            _"This is the moment,  
            This is the time,  
            When the momentum and the moment  
            Are in rhyme._

_            Give me this moment,  
            This precious chance,  
            I'll gather up my past  
            And make some sense at last!"_

            Takeru hoped that Ken wasn't noticing how many mistakes he was making.  _This is the perfect song for him.  Wish I had the guts to do what it says…_

            _"This is the moment  
            When all I've done  
            All of my dreaming, scheming and screaming  
            Become one  
            This is the day  
            See it sparkle and shine  
            When all I've lived for  
            Becomes mine!"_

Ken inched closer to Takeru, hoping he didn't notice the crack on that high note.  _If only…_

_            "For all these years  
            I've faced the world alone  
            And now the time has come  
            To prove to them I've made it  
            On my own"_

Takeru moved his leg to reach the sustain pedal, and found himself pressed right up against Ken's leg.  _Keep going; just keep going…I just wish…_

_            "This is the moment  
            My final test  
            Destiny beckoned, I never reckoned  
            Second best  
            I won't look down  
            I must not fall  
            This is the moment,  
            The sweetest moment of them all."_

Ken swallowed hard and took a deep breath.  _This is it; it's now or never._

_            "This is the moment  
            Damn all the odds!  
            This day or never  
            I'll sit forever with the gods!  
            When I look back  
            I will always recall  
            Moment for moment,  
            This was the moment,  
            The greatest moment of them all."_

Ken's voice faded on the last long note as Takeru struggled to play the ending.  _Damn all the odds.  I'm going to try._

            As the last chord faded, Takeru looked straight into Ken's deep, violet eyes.  "Ken…I…just wanted to tell you…" Ken leaned forward slightly, and Takeru lost all speech capabilities.  Instead, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Ken's lips, then looked away and braced himself for the worst.  "Takeru."  Ken said quietly, and Takeru looked back at him.  This time, Ken closed the distance between them, pressing a more longing kiss on Takeru's lips.  Takeru melted, and moved closer until the two were locked in an embrace.  Finally, desperate for air, they reluctantly separated, and looked into each other's eyes.

            "I love you, Ken"

            "I love you too, Takeru."

            Jackie:  Should I write another chapter?  Guys?  
            _Takeru and Ken are making out, and Agent Blorange is watching.  
            _Jackie:  Um, okay…Why don't you guys, the readers, tell me?  Just R&R and tell me what you think!  Okay, hope you enjoyed this, see ya soon!  
            _Jackie puts on schoolgirl outfit and begins dancing around living room, singing "5 more days!  5 more days!"_

_            Fade to black.  Fin._


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

Jackie:  Okay, next chapter.  Please don't hurt me, Moon*Blossom!  
(Takeru and Ken are still making out, Agent Blorange is drooling)  
Jackie:  Guys, save it.  You may get your chance later.  
Agent Blorange:  This is better than listening to channel 99 and catching the occasional scrambler error!  
(Takeru and Ken stop, disgusted)  
Takeru:  Yuck!  
Ken:  Weirdo!  
Jackie:  Please enjoy this chapter!  
Agent Blorange:  (blushing) I thought everyone did that…

Takeru glared at the clock on the wall.  It was Wednesday, and the last period of the day seemed to drag on forever.  In fact, these last two weeks had lasted an eternity.  Ken and Takeru didn't have any classes together, and it was time for the soccer championship, so Daisuke, the team captain, kept herding Ken onto the soccer field to practice every time he saw him.  Takeru, himself, had basketball practice and piano lessons every week.  Yamato's Musicianship professor, Mrs. Kupermann, was a really strict disciplinarian.  Takeru had to keep a practice log, signed by his mother, that showed he had practiced at least an hour every day and two hours a day on the weekends.  Between the two of them, the most interaction Takeru and Ken had had was a passing "Hi!" in the hallway between classes.

            Finally, the bell rang, and Takeru gathered his stuff and hurried out the door.  Yamato was waiting for him outside, and Takeru practically jumped in the front seat.  If he was late, Mrs. Kupermann would make him do arpeggio drills in flat keys…a fate that Takeru didn't want to face.

~*Elsewhere*~

            Meanwhile, on the soccer field, Daisuke was running practice yet again.  Ken lined up for passing drills, but his mind was on something else.  A blonde-haired, sapphire-eyed something else.  After his turn, Ken wandered off to the side and kind of stared off into space.  He missed Takeru dearly.  Maybe he would go see him after practice today…

            "Dude, are you okay?"

            Ken's mind snapped back to reality as Daisuke put a hand on his shoulder.  "You look out of it today.  Worried about something…or are you thinking about someone?"

            Ken's mind raced.  _How does he know?_ "Wha…what do you mean?"  Daisuke smirked.  "I see you looking at those cheerleaders.  Just remember, Hikari's mine." Ken breathed a sigh of relief.  The space he had been staring into happened to be occupied by the practicing cheerleading squad.  "Yeah, don't worry, Dais, I wasn't looking at her."  _In fact, I wasn't looking at anyone here…_

            Daisuke patted his shoulder.  "Ken, buddy, you can have any other girl you want.  Anyways, practice is over.  Why don't you meet Hikari and me at the coffee house tonight?"  Ken was shocked.  "You finally asked her out?"  Daisuke blushed.  "Not exactly…everyone's coming, except Takeru.  I couldn't get his attention in Chemistry, otherwise he'd be coming, too."

            Ken looked sort of disappointed, then perked up.  "I'm going to his house now.  Can I invite him, or are you pissed because he didn't answer you?"  _This would be great!  Going out with Takeru…wait, what am I saying?  In front of everybody?  Then again, we don't have to stay the whole time…but, wouldn't that be really awkward if we left together?_

Daisuke gave him a strange look.  "Sure, invite him.  Why are you going over there, anyway?"  Ken gulped.  "Um…he borrowed my…my Spanish book!  I have homework in my Spanish book, and he borrowed it, so I'm going to get it back."  Ken waved as he ran quickly away from Daisuke, trying to hide his blush as he sprinted towards the bike rack.

            Daisuke shook his head.  Ken was always thinking about homework…_Takeru, what a dork, forgetting his Spanish book_… "Wait a minute!  Takeru's in French with Hikari!"  He spun around, but Ken was already out of sight.  _Strange…_

~*Several Minutes Later*~

            Takeru leaned over the sheet music.  "I thought Für Elise was supposed to be easy!"  He began the middle section again, when the doorbell rang.  "Distraction!  Thank you!"  Takeru jumped up and opened the door.  "Hey there, beautiful." Ken said, grinning.  "KEN-CHAN!" Takeru practically jumped in his arms.  He shut the door behind them as Ken walked into the apartment.  "I missed you so much, we've hardly seen each other!"

            Ken tilted the taller boy's head and kissed him gently.  Takeru eagerly complied, kissing back, and gingerly opening his mouth when Ken's tongue ran along his lips.  After a while, Ken moved back and ran his hand along Takeru's cheek.  "We may have a slight problem."

            Takeru looked at Ken, confused.  "What sort of problem?  Is something the matter with me?"

            Ken put his hands on Takeru's shoulders.  "No, of course not…the thing is, we're invited to go out with Daisuke and the others tonight."  "Well, what's the…oh.  What if they find out."  

            The two boys sat on Takeru's couch, trying to figure out what to do.  "We could just pretend like we don't love each other," suggested Takeru.  "No way.  We'd lose it halfway through the night.  We don't have to stay the whole time, though."

Takeru shook his head.  "Wouldn't it be kind of obvious if we both left together, and we live across town from each other?"  There was an excruciating silence while both thought deeply about the situation.

            Finally, Ken reached over and took Takeru's hand.  He looked into Takeru's beautiful blue eyes, and smiled gently.  "We need to tell them.  It's going to be hell for us if we have to hide it."  Takeru looked at his hand, wrapped in Ken's.  He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them…especially Hikari, who, aside from being disappointed in him, would no doubt tell Taichi (and the rest of the cheer squad), who would tell Yamato.  On the other hand, he was happier with Ken than he had ever been with anyone else.  He looked up, into Ken's deep indigo eyes, and smiled.  "You're right.  Anyway…isn't this karaoke night?"

            Ken and Takeru laughed and held each other tightly, until Takeru realized that he needed to finish his practice session.  Ken sat with him on the piano bench, watching him play until it was time to go meet the others.

~*That Night*~

            Daisuke was waiting outside the coffee house with Hikari and Miyako.  "Where are they?" he asked as he paced up and down in front of the entrance.  Hikari grabbed his shoulder.  "Calm down, Dais!  They'll be here soon."  Daisuke grabbed her hand and spun her into his arms.  "Well, we could just go someplace else without them…" Hikari removed his hands from her waist and shoulder.  "No.  I _don't_ think so, Dais."  Miyako huffed.  "They'd better show up soon before Daisuke's hormones take over for real.  I hate being the third wheel!"  Daisuke smirked.  "Why?  You're so good at it, and you've had so much practice!"  He ducked as she swung her fists.

            "Hey, don't kill him without us!"

            "Takeru!  Ken!  Thank you, save me!"  Daisuke jogged over to them as they walked up.  He noticed that both were kind of dressed up.  "Guys, this isn't a date, this is a hang out.  What's with the clothes?"  Takeru and Ken looked at each other and smiled.  "You'll see," said Ken, as they all walked into the shop.

~*Inside*~

            Ken made sure to pick a table close to the stage, so he and Takeru could carry out their plan.  The waitress came by and took everyone's orders while they were talking.  Hikari ordered a low-fat cappuccino ("Gotta watch my weight, I'm the top of the pyramid!"), Daisuke got a caffè mocha, Miyako got a hot chocolate, and Ken and Takeru shared a Grande Caramel Mocha Frappuccino. As the karaoke started, it was the usual lineup of dares and people who'd had way too much caffeine.  Hikari convinced Daisuke to get on stage and sing "I Will Survive", and then Miyako got up and sang "Don't Let Me Get Me".

            Eventually, Ken swallowed hard as he got up to sing.  It was one thing to sing at home, at a voice lesson, or with Takeru…it was quite another to do it in front of an audience.  Also…he had no earthly idea what he was going to sing!  He scanned the list, and, towards the bottom, his eyes found the perfect song.  He looked straight at Takeru and winked as the music started playing.

"When the rain is blowing in your face   
And the whole world is on your case   
I could offer you a warm embrace   
To make you feel my love"

Takeru sighed.  Ken has such a beautiful voice.  And it's all mine.  He leaned an elbow against the table and rested his head on his hand.

"When evening shadows and the stars appear   
And there is no one to dry your tears   
I could hold you for a million years   
To make you fell my love" 

Hikari noticed the way that Takeru was staring at Ken.  _I always thought he was a little slow on my signals.  Guess I know why now…_

"I know you haven't made your mind up yet   
And I would never do you wrong   
I've known it from the moment that we met   
There's not doubt in my mind where you belong"

Ken stared straight at Takeru.  _Well, at least Takeru's relaxed about this.  Wonder how long it'll be before everyone else figures it out…_

"I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue   
I'd go crawling down the avenue   
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do   
To make you feel my love"

Miyako saw the way Ken was singing right to Takeru.  She didn't care.  She closed her eyes and pretended that he was singing to her instead.

"The storms are raging on a rolling sea   
And on the highway of regret   
The winds of change are blowing wild and free   
You ain't seen nothin' like me yet"

Daisuke wondered who Ken was staring at…and what was wrong with Takeru, was he sick?  _What's with these two late…ly…oh…my…_

"There and nothin' that I wouldn't do   
Go to the ends of the earth for you   
Make you happy make your dreams come true   
To make you feel my love"

            Everyone in the coffee shop clapped as Ken walked off the stage.  Takeru stood up to meet him, and before he could protest, Ken pulled Takeru close and kissed him.  Miyako's jaw nearly fell off.  Hikari nodded and kept clapping.  When the kiss was over, Takeru smiled and brushed a stray hair out of Ken's face.  "You did great."  Ken looked at their friends.  Someone was missing.

            "Hey, where's Daisuke?"

~*Outside*~

            Daisuke leaned against the building, shaking his head.  _How?  Takeru and Ken…together?  Why?  What's wrong with Hikari?  Or Miyako?  Why couldn't they have liked the two girls that liked them?_

            Why'd they have to like each other…instead of me? 

Takeru:  *shudder* Why Daisuke?  Why?  
Ken:  What do you have against us?  
Jackie:  I have nothing against you.  I have something against Daisuke.  
Agent Blorange:  I see some interesting things in the future.  
Jackie:  What do you think, my sweet Takeru-muse?  
(Takeru changes quickly out of clothes into muse outfit, while Jackie and Agent Blorange make Ken look away)  
Takeru-muse:  I think there are some very interesting options with this chapter ending…  
(Begins writing notes, and hands them to Jackie)  
Jackie:  Ooh!  I likie this one…but, I need to know if anyone's interested.  Please R&R, and, in the meantime, read "Crossing Seas, Mixing Hearts", I'm working really hard on it and nobody's reviewing it!


	3. Author's Notes

Author's notes (Updated with each new chapter):

            Having problems with this fic?  That's what this is here for.  Hopefully it will answer some of your questions.

            Why do I add so many weird time-related details?  As much as I hate the season 2 ending, I like to try to keep my stories true to the original story line.  By adding the details, it shows how, hey, this COULD have happened logically.  And neither Toei nor Fox Kids said what happened to the Season 2's when they were in high school or the Season 1's when they were in college (or in that age bracket).  In this fic, Yamato and Taichi are going to the same college, Yamato majoring in Music Performance and Taichi in International Business.  Takeru is on the basketball team because he so kicked Daisuke's butt on that one episode.  Daisuke and Ken are both on the soccer team, but I opted to have Daisuke as the captain rather than Ken, because Ken's focusing on more important stuff, while Daisuke's free to obsess.  Yolei's in Drama because she's the ultimate drama queen and oh so depressing (don't shoot me, I have been to the Drama side and survived, I know what I'm talking about!)  Hikari's on the Cheerleading Squad because she turns into a brat towards the end of 02, and she's used to having boys fall all over her.  Takeru's in French because his grandfather lives in Paris (duh!) and Ken's in Spanish because during the world tour he already spoke a little bit. Oh, and since the Dark Spore's gone and he has friends at the public school, I'm thinking that Ken ditched private school for the public high school (besides, anyone who says that private schools are better than public schools can look at my two cousins and kiss our @$$es).  Any marriages of characters happen after my stories, and if the character happens to be homosexual, just pretend it's an arranged marriage (yes, believe me…it still happens, even in America, so it probably happens all over).

            All the music terms I used?  Well, to start with, the title is a music term.  Good Boys Do Fine Always is the mnemonic for the line noted of the bass clef.  My friend Aly-chan pointed out to me that that was a limited reaction reference.  Yes, those are real songs Takeru's playing.  In fact, those are songs I play.  You've probably heard Bach's Minuet; you can download or listen to it almost anywhere if you haven't.  Kuhlau's Sonatina is the most evil song in the world…I've been trying to learn it for 3 years and still haven't gotten it.  Fur Elise is that really repetitive song by Beethoven that they play all the time at Christmas…okay, remember that one Schroeder started to play before Lucy made him play Jingle Bells on the Charlie Brown Christmas special?  Yeah, that one.  Takeru's piano, with a very specific brand and model type?  That's my baby I'm talking about.  When I started playing 10 years ago, I had this POS reconverted player's piano almost as tall as my living room (think old Western saloon piano).  It finally kicked the bucket (aka it broke a string while it was being tuned and it would cost more to fix than my mom wanted to pay), and I got a brand spanking new piano that looks like a parlor piano should:  small, black, shiny, three pedals instead of two, and a matching bench (I'm boring the heck out of you, aren't I?).  The sustain pedal is the far right pedal that makes the notes sound more legato (smooth) and holds them out longer.  And no, I don't think that liking show tunes automatically makes you gay…I just thought it would be kind of funny.

            I really didn't want to make this a songfic, but I just…I couldn't help myself!  The song was "This Is the Moment" from Jekyll and Hyde.  I always associated the song with Ken anyway, and Ken's voice (at least the American voice actor's voice) sounds like it would be the most gorgeous Tenor/Baritone voice in the world.  I may write other chapters that aren't songfics…then again, they may be songfics, too!  The song Ken sings at the coffee shop is "To Make You Feel My Love" by Billy Joel, as sung by Garth Brooks, from "Hope Floats".  I know, long credits.  I honestly had no clue what song to have him sing, and I'm on a Country kick, so I went to his website and looked until I found a good song.  It was between this and Shameless.  This won.  I thought that having Daisuke sing "I Will Survive" would be both humorous and serve as a bit of foreshadowing.  Yolei sang Pink's "Don't Let Me Get Me" because it fits her depressing b*tchy character.

            Oh, that thing with the San Antonio girls at the beginning?  I needed something to talk about in the beginning.  At school, on their birthdays, these girls always walk around with dollar bills pinned to their shirts.  I think it's some Mexican tradition, but it's just something that some girls do.  I thought it would be cute if someone put dollar bills on his backpack because, come on, I would, Takeru's just too cute!  And the spanking thing…that's a choir thing.  These two guys would hold the person (usually a girl) off the ground, and two girls would do the spanking, then the bigger guy would let go and do the last one.  I'm not being perverted, I swear!

            Mrs. Kupermann was my piano teacher from the time I was 8 years old until I quit.  She is a very, VERY strict disciplinarian.  I didn't have to do a rehearsal sheet, but I did get my fingers hit with that metal stick of hers, and yes, I had to do arpeggio exercises.  Those are very, very evil and difficult, and that's all I'm saying.  

            The drinks they have are all drinks from Starbucks from one time or another.  I gave Hikari low-fat because she's a "cheerleader"! A little scrawny anorexic cheerleader…(can you tell I don't like cheerleaders?)  Daisuke's is kind of…meh. Just there.  Yolei's got a hot chocolate because the LAST thing theatre people need is caffeine (once again, I speak from experience).  Takeru and Ken's Caramel Mocha Frappuccino (*drool*) is my personal favorite that THEY DON'T CARRY ANYMORE! :*( Teardrop.  

            I'm not going to tell you why I made Daisuke gay.  I'll let you figure it out in later chapters.

            Should I write more?  Tell me!  Please Read and Review, and I'll know whether or not anyone's interested in hearing about…oh, what Daisuke's going to do now, or will they become public, or will Yamato approve (come on, you know the answer to that one (coughs) *Taito!*) and who knows how far my muse and Agent Blorange will let me go with the yaoi thing… Or any number of interesting ideas floating around in my brain… -Jackie (Ken's Dark Angel)


End file.
